the terran effect
by boss 12
Summary: the system alliance has been conquered by the turian hierarchy but secret colonies will liberate humanity
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 PRELUDE 1

2148-HUMANITY DISCOVER PROTHEAN DATA CHACHE ON MARS IS ADVANCE HUMAN TECHNOLOGY

2149-CHARON RELAY IS DISCOVERED, SYSTEM ALLIANCE START TO EXPAND

2150-A SHIPMENT OF EEZO disperses over the city of bucharest

2152-JOHN CONNOR FORMS CERBERUS

CERBERUS-a pro humanist group who in a matter of years have gain tens of millions in they ranks,they purpose is to secure humanity survival by all the means,

2154-A MASS RELAY IN A HIDDEN CLUSTER IS DISCOVERED BY A Cerberus SHIP,THE MASS RELAY LEAD TO HUNDREDD OF GARDEN WORLD,THE SYTEM ALLIANCE IS NOT INFORMED ABOUT THIS, Cerberus START COLONIZATION OF THE CLUSTER ,COUNTLESS MILLIONS ARE CHOSE IN SECRET FOR COLONISATION

2156-23 WORLDS ARE COLONISED IN SECRET BY AS MUCH OF 30 MILLIONS PEOPLE

2157-RELAY 343 INCIDENT

THE SYSTEM ALLIANCE ACTIVATE RELAY 343,THEY ARE MEET BY TURIAN HIERARCHY WHO START TO FIRE APON DE EXPLORATION SHIPS ,THE ONLY SURVIVING SHIP RETREAT TO SHANXY,THE TURIAN HIERARCHY START AN INVASION ON SHANXY THEY CAPTURE THE COLONY IN ONE WEEK,THEY DISCOVER ABOUT THE SYSTEM ALLIANCE,AND INVADE ALL HUMAN WORLDS INCLUDING EARTH,THE ONLY HUMAN PLANETS REMAINING FREE ARE THE SECRET COLONIES ,THE SYSTEM ALLIANCE SURENDER AND IS ANNEXETED IN THE TURIAN HIERARCHY,THE SECRET COLONIES REBRAND THEMSELVS IN THE TERRAN REPUBLIC WHICH SOLE PURPOSE IS TO LIBERATE HUMANITY FROM THE TURIANS

2158-THE SYSTEM ALLIANCE AND THE TURIAN HIRARCHY SIGNS THE TREATY OF EARTH IN WHICH HUMANITY IS FORCED TO PAY 23 TRILION CREDITS TO THE HIERARCHY FOR VIOLATING A LAW WHICH THEY DON'T KNOW IT

THE TERRAN REPUBLIC START TO COLONIZE NEW WORLDS AN BUILD UP SHIPS

2178-THE TURIAN HIERACHY STRIP SYSTEM ALLIANCE WORLDS OF RESOURCES causing HUNGER AND POVERITY,TENS OF MILLIONS DIE,THE CITADEL RACES DO NOT CARE

2189-TERRAN REPUBLIC START PROJECT ORION

PROJECT ORION-3,000 FERTILE WOMANS ARE KIDNAPED FROM DIFFERENT REPUBLIC WORLDS PUT IN COMA AND ARTIFICIAL INSEMINATED TO INCREASE REPUBLIC POPULATION

2200-TERRAN REPUBLIC HAVE 200 COLONIES WHITH A POPULATION OF 100 MILLIONS,AND A FLEET OF 300 FRIGATES,47 CRUISER,24 CARRIERS,2 DREAGHNOUTS AND A ARMY OF 10 MILLIONS PEOPLE

2234-BECAUSE OF YEARS OF TURIAN ABUSE SYSTEM ALLIANCE POPULATION DROP TO ONLY 4 BILLIONS HUMAN ALIVE REST DIE BECAUSE OF HUNGER AND TURIAN ABUSE ,FROM THE 23 BILLIONS IN 2157,

THE TERRAN REPUBLIC DISCOVER A PROTHEAN BASE ON PLANET NOVUS THEY START TO RESEARCH IT AND DISCOVERS NEW TECHNOLOGIES SUPERIOR TO CITADEL RACES


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 PRELUDE 2

2250-TERRAN REPUBLIC HAVE 467 COLLONIES ,A POPULATION OF 567 MILLIONS PEOPLE, A FLEET OF 900 FRIGATES,345 CRUISER,134 CARRIERS,34 DREAGHNOUTS EQUIP WHITH SUPERIOR SHIELDS TECHNOLOGIES AND WEAPONS,AN ARMY OF 79 MILLIONS SOLDIERS

2257-TERRAN REPUBLIC PREPARE TO SHOW ITSELF TO THE GALAXY

,,FOR 100 YEARS HUMANITY WAS ENSLAVED BY THE ALIENS,TENS OF BILLIONS HAD DIED,OUR ONCE GLORIOS HOMEWORLD BECOME THE SHITHOLE OF THE GALAXY,THE ALIENS SAYS THAT THEY WANT TO MAKE HUMANS RESPONSIBLE MEMBERS OF GALAXY,,THEY COMMITED GENOCIDE,BUT NOT ANYMORE,TODAY WHE WILL RETURN TO EARTH AND LIBERATE IT,WHE WILL LIBERATE THE HUMAN RACE"

COMMANDER HACKETT MESSAJE TO REPUBLIC FORCES

YEAH THIS IS IT TELL ME YOUR IDEAS AND HOW TO CONTINUE IT,SORRY FOR THE BAD ENGLISH


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-PREPARATION

2257 ,12 DECEMBER ,PLANET ,,NEW TERRA" REPUBLIC CAPITAL

,,MY FELLOW TERRANS WHEN THE ANCESTORS STARTED TO COLONISE THIS CLUSTER THEY DO IT TO SECURE HUMANITY FREEDOM AND SURVIVAL,THEY KNOW IT THAT WHE WILL MAKE CONTACT WHITH AN ALIEN RACE EVENTUALY AND THEY MAY BE HOSTILE AND SO WAS,THEY CONQUERED THE SYSTEM ALLIANCE BUT THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE TERRAN REPUBLIC,FOR 100 YEARS WHE PREPARED .

NOW IS TIME FOR AS TO RETURN TO THE HOMEWORLD,LIBERATE OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS FROM THE ALIENS,WHE MAY NOT HAVE THE NUMBERS TO FIGHT AGAINST THEM BUT WHE HAVE SUPERIOR TECHNOLOGY AND OUR WISH FOR VENGEANCE ,WHE WILL WON REGARDLESS OF THE COST,,

ILLUSIVE MAN SPEECH TO REPUBLIC CITIZENS

TERRAN NEWS

,,THIS IS MONICA GABOR FROM THE TERRAN NEWS AN UNNOFICIALLY RAPORT SAY THAT THE INVASION WILL TAKE PLACE IN 3 DAYS,STAY TUNE FOR MORE"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- THE SPY

13 DECEMBER 2257 ONBOARD STEALTH TERRAN SHIP NORMANDY SR 1 NEAR ALPHA CENTAURI

-COMMANDER KAI LENG WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE ALIENS,(ASKED THE ILLUSIVE MAN WHILE SMOKING IS CIGGARETE)

-WELL SIR FOR THE LAST 3 MONTHS ME AND MY CREW HAD STUDIED WHAT ALIENS CALL THE EXTRANET AND LISTEN THEY TRANSMISIONS AND IS QUITE DISTURBING ,I CANNOT TELL IN WORDS PLEASE READ THE RAPORT WHICH I GONNA SEND TO YOU,LENG OUT.

THE ILLUSIVE MAN STARTED TO READ

_THE ALIENS WHO CONQURED THE SYSTEM ALLIANCE ARE CALLED TURIANS,THEY ARE PART OF THE CITADEL COUNCIL._

The Citadel Council is the governing body of the Citadel. Convening in the impressive Citadel Tower, the Council is the ultimate authority in Citadel space, passing judgement for violations of Council law, settling disputes between governments, and maintaining law and order, often through the use of its own covert intelligence service, the Spectres. The Council is an executive committee composed of one representative each from the member species. Though they have no official power over the independent governments of other species, the Council's decisions carry great weight throughout the galaxy. No single Council race is strong enough to defy the others, and all have a vested interest in compromise and cooperation. Each of the Council species has general characteristics associated with the various aspects of governing the galaxy. The asari are typically seen as diplomats and mediators. The salarians gather intelligence and information. The turians provide the bulk of the military and peacekeeping forces.

OTHER SPECIES WHO GOT ARE PART OF CITADEL ARE HANAR,DRELL,ELCOR,VOLUS AND BATARIANS,THE HUMANS DIDN'T RECEIVE AN EMBASY IN THE CITADEL BECAUSE HOW THE TURIANS LIKE TO SAY,,WHE ARE STILL FAR AWAY TO BECOME RESPONSEBILE MEMBERS OF GALACTIC COMMUNITY" because of THIS THEY SEE THEMSELVES AS CARETEKER FOR HUMANITY BETTER TO SAY KILLERS.

OTHER SPECIES WHO ARE NOT PART OF THE CITADEL ARE KROGANS,QUARIANS,VORCHA.

TURIANS-OUR FAVORITE FRIENDS,FOR THE LAST 100 YEARS THEY COMMITED GENOCIDE AGAINST HUMANITY,STRIPPED OUR WORLDS OF RESOURCES,PUTTED HUMANITY IN THEY SPECIAL PROGRAMS BETTER TO SAY FORCED LABOR IN WHICH MANY HAVE DIED,THE SELLED AS IN SECRET AS SLAVES TO PIRATES AND OTHER ALIENS 

ASARI-THIS HUMAN CHICK LOOKING ALIENS, ARE ASEXUAL, , THEY ARE THE ONE WHO CREATED THE CITADEL COUNCIL AND THE HUMAN REFORMATION LAW

THE HUMAN REFORMATION LAW- CREATED BY ASARI IN 12 JANUARY 2158 ,HUMANS ARE BANNED IN COLONIZING OTHER WORLDS,AND ARE TO REMAIN IN SYSTEM ALLIANCE SPACE ALL THE TIME,THE HUMAN WHO ARE SEEN OUTSIDE SYSTEM ALLIANCE SPACE ARE SLAVES ON THE FRINGES OF CITADEL WORLDS,SLAVERY IS BANNED IN CITADEL SPACE,STILL THIS DON'T STOP ALIENS FROM USING HUMANS AS SLAVES

SALARIANS-THIS FROGS LOOKING THINGS SEE HUMANS AS VIOLENTS AS THE KROGANS AND THER ARE RUMORS THAT THEY MAKE EXPERIMENTS ON HUMANS TO CREATE A GENOPHAGE FOR OUR SPECIES,IF THE RUMORS ARE TRUE WHE MUST ACT FAST,OUR SPECIES FUTURE IS AS STAKE

KROGANS-AN EX CITADEL RACE VERY VIOLENT,INFECTED BY THE GENOPHAGE A BIOLOGICAL WEAPON WHO LIMITS THEY REPRODUCTION,

HANAR-THIS JELLYFISH THINGS WORSHIP THE PROTHEANS THE ARE VERY ISOLATED FROM THE GALAXY,A VERY INTERESTING PERSONALYTIS IS BLASTO A HANAR WHO HAVE A SERIES CALL ,,THE BLASTO ADVENTURES"WHERE HE SOME SORD OF JAMES BOND AND MOSTLY OF THE ANTAGONIST(EVIL PERSONS) IN HIS EPISODES ARE HUMANS, THIS SERIES HAD FURTHER INCREASE A BAD REPUTATION FOR HUMANITY IN THE GALAXY

DRELL-AN REPTILE RACE SAVED FROM THEY DYNG HOMEWORLD BY THE HANAR,THEY ARE THE HANAR SERVANTS VERY DEADLY AND EFICIENT,MANY HUMANS FREEDOMS FIGHTERS HAD DIED AT THEY HANDS,THE CRUSHED MANY HUMAN REBBELIONS

ELCOR-AN SPECIES WHICH ARE BIG AS AN ELEPHANT CALLED WALKING TANKS BY SOME,DURING THE MARS UPRISING THEY WERE KNOW TO SIMPLE CRUSH HUMANS CHILD,WOMENS,MENS DIDN'T MATTER FOR THEM,THEY SEE HUMANS AS AN SPECIES OF VAGRANTS AND BEGGARS WORSE THAN THE QUARIANS

MARS UPRISING-STARTED IN 2167 ENDED THE SAME YEAR WHITH OVER 3 MILLIONS HUMANS DIED AT THE HANDS OF TURIANS,ELCOR AND DRELL ASSASINS

VOLUS-A CLIENT RACE OF TURIANS LIKE THE SYSTEM ALLIANCE,BUT THEY ARE NOT ABUSED BY THE TURIANS THEY ARE RELATIVE FREE,AND HAVE AN EMBASY ON THE CITADEL THEY BELIEVE THAT HUMANS ARE VAGRANT SCUMS,BEGGARS WORTH NOTHING THE USED HUMANS FOR FORCED LABOR ON EARTH TO CREATE CHEAP PRODUCTS TO BE SELLED,THEY ECONOMY HAD BOOMED FOR THE LAST 100 YEARS ,

BATARIANS-A SPECIES WHO OPENLY USE SLAVERY,THEY USE OTHER SPECIES AS SLAVES NOT ONLY HUMANS BUT WHEN THE HUMAN POPULATION WAS HIGH IN TENS OF BIILIONS THEY BOUGHT IN SECRET FROM THE TURIANS BILLIONS OF HUMANS, BUT NOW HUMAN SLAVES ARE LESS AND LESS COMMON BECAUSE THER ARE ONLY 4 BILLIONS HUMANS ALIVE ON SYSTEM ALLIANCE WORLDS

QUARIANS-AN EX CITADEL RACE NOW LIVING IN SHIPS BECAUSE THEY LOST THEY HOMOWORLD 400 YEARS AGO WHEN THEY BUILT A.I CALLED GETH WHO REBBEL AGAINST THEM AND FORCED THEM TO LEAVE THEY WORLDS,THEY WERE SEEN AS VAGRANTS AND BEGGARS BY THE GALAXY UP UNTIL HUMANITY CAME,THEY HAVED LIMITED CONTACT WHITH HUMANS AND HELPED SOME TO ESCAPE BATARIANS SLAVERS

VORCHA-A PRIMITIVE RACE USED AS CANNON FODDER BY DIFFERENT GANGS AN PIRATES,

This is it please tell me your ideas and how to continue it REWIEW IT AND PLEASE ME WHAT CHANGES TO MAKE IN THE CHAPTERS,I DID SOME MINOR CHANGES AND IN FUTURE CHAPTERS THER WILL BE A TERRAN-QUARIAN ALLIANCE AND MAYBE KROGANS


	5. Chapter 5

15 DECEMBER 2257 CITADEL NEWS

''Here is Glada T'Dami from the Citadel news, we have received news that ships of unknown configuration have been spotted near the H.S.A DMZ. We now hand over to our reporter on the scene.''

''Thank you Glada, here is Mallene Calis live on the scene, looking close at ships which appear to be of human configuration but much bulkier in design. What is strange, is that the unknown ships have stayed in the same place for approximately 3 hours. Wait something is happening as we speak. By the goddess hundreds of ships are appearing from nowhere. There were only 3 ships at the beginning now there are at least 400 and the numbers are rising. We are receiving a transmission from the unknown fleet patching through."

''My name is Admiral Hackett from the Terran Republic. For 100 years our species was abused by the galaxy, but not anymore. We are here to liberate our people from your hands. You may ask what is the Terran Republic, it was formed 102 years ago by a secret organization called Cerberus which started to colonize worlds in secret, so when the turian hierarchy had conquered the Systems Alliance we remained free and prepared for this very day. Much of the galaxy may have not known about the turian genocide perpetrated against humanity all those years ago, but now this will change as we have uploaded on to the extranet Turian secret files containing over 10,000 hours of videos of humans being tortured, killed and sold to Batarians as slaves by Turian primarchs. As of today humanity will be free."

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 5,I HAVE THANKS TO ,,** **calibans legacy" FOR CORRECTING MY STORY**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 -LIBERATION

15 DECEMBER 2257

ONBOARD TERRAN FLAGSHIP ''VENGEANCE", FIRST FLEET

-Admiral Hackett the message has been sent, the uploading to the extranet has finished as per your orders.

-Order all the ships to engage F.T.L drives, set course to earth!

-What about the other human worlds?

-The 2,3,5 and 9 fleets will liberate them ,the first fleets mission is to liberate sol system.

-Understood, first fleet has set course to earth, we will arrive in approximately 2 hours.

-Good.

TWO HOURS LATER

-We will arrive at Earth in 5,4,3,2,1. We have arrived, scanning, we detected 148 ships of Turian configuration, what are your orders?

-Hail them.

ONBOARD TURIAN CRUISER SPIRITS

-Commander Desolas we have detected 437 ships entering the system, sir they are hailing us.

-Put them on screen.

-Commander Desolas, I am Admiral Hackett from the Terran Republic.

-I know very well who are you human.

-I guess that you hear the news and you know why we are here.

-You will fail human, the might of the hierarchy will crush you and your puny republic.

-The might of the hierarchy is being destroyed as we speak, prepare to die.

-Sir the Terran ships had started to engage us,they fire are with what appear to be energy weapons.

-Order all the surviving ships to retreat back to the relay, this is a fight we cannot win.

-Sir, they blocked the relay we cannot escape.

10 minutes later

-Admiral Hackett, all the alien ships are been destroyed,and we also receive a message from earth from a someone called Zaeed Massani who says that he is part of the E.L.F(Earth Liberation Front) and he wants to speak with you.

-Patch him through.

-Welcome Admiral Hackett, my name is Zaeed Massani from E.L.F and I want to thank you for destroying the turian fleet in system, earth has started a new rebellion and now without the fleet to support them the turian occupation forces on earth will fall.

-I can help E.L.F by ordering the fleet to initiate orbital bombardment onto the turian forces on earth and the other worlds in the system.

-We prefer not to, because you see when the Turians invaded earth and the other humans worlds 100 years ago they used orbital bombardment to crush resistance, on earth 145 millions humans died because of the bombardment, they used asteroids and nuked everything, due to this a big portion of earth become a irradiated,uninhabitable, shithole.

-Very well, then I well send ground forces to assist you.

-Thank you, what about the other human worlds outside of the sol system.

-Do not worry about this we have other fleets securing them , I have just learnt that the third fleet has secured Shanxi and relay 343, so the turian forces in H.S.A space cannot receive reinforcements, all the human worlds will be free by tomorrow.

-Incredible I had never dreamed about this.

-Do not worry victory will be achieved indifferent of the cost.


	7. please read

please rewiew and tell me your ideas

more ideas please


End file.
